


How Late Is Too Late

by MarkedwRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feral Behavior, Gen, Gerard Argent Being an Asshole, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Derek, Scott is a Good Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkedwRed/pseuds/MarkedwRed
Summary: When Stiles is kidnapped by Gerard, and he does more than rough him up. He continues to beat and keep Stiles from the pack for information. Scott, Allison and the rest must follow Gerard's few clues and find him. When Derek gets involved they get closer. But will they be able to find him?Excerpt:Gerard’s grip on Stiles’s collar tightened.“Listen, Stiles. Your friends are children. Do you know how long I’ve been playing this game? Long before you were even born. They are going to try. But they won’t find you. And when I’m done with you, I’m going to leave you on their doorstep. That’s what I want. I want you to be my message.” Gerard spit viciously in Stiles’s face.Stiles swallowed tightly and gave a quiet, forceful reply, “You don’t know them. You’ll get what’s coming to you and they’ll find me.”Gerard chuckled and brought his fist backwards, “No, Stiles. They won’t.”





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic, but it is my first Teen Wolf fic and my first one on AO3. I enjoy comments and reviews. I do not have an update schedule. I've tried to before and just cant get it to work. But I will try to get them out asap! I do have other fics on other sights to work on though so it may be slow. Enjoy this first chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the basic introduction right now. And you'll notice that it diverges from the original story pretty quickly. Enjoy!

Jackson was dead.

The moment was overwhelming to him. The lights, the screams, and the tension. He could smell the fear rolling off the surrounding people in waves.

Most everyone was shooed away from the body whilst it was loaded onto the ambulance. 

After the initial panic Scott sat down on the bleachers. He assumed he could protect Gerard’s target. He was able to save Isaac. And now Jackson was dead. He was an asshole, but he hadn’t deserved to die just because it was part of some old man’s evil plan. 

They needed a plan. He needed to talk to Lydia, Stiles and Isaac. He needed Allison but it was clear that he couldn’t rely on her anymore. 

As these thoughts crossed his mind his mind focused unconsciously on something being shouted over the noise.

“Stiles... Where-where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son!?” John was whipping his head back and forth, scanning the field. 

Scott also looked the scene over. He couldn’t see Stiles anywhere.

* * *

Stiles’s mind was racing a mile a minute since he’d been grabbed. The only time his mind slowed was when one of the guys, that had nabbed him, tossed him down the basement steps. His head had hit against the concrete base and burst with pain. His thoughts moved sluggishly and he barely registered the sight of Gerard walking down the steps and flipping the light switch on. By the time his head had cleared, Gerard was in front of him crouching.

As Stiles put his arms behind him to lift his torso up, Gerard grasped the collar of Stiles shirt. Gerard was quiet as Stiles’ eyes began to dart around the now illuminated basement. A whimper drew his eyes towards two hanging figures. Erica and Boyd were tied with rope and cables around their wrists. Erica’s tear filled eyes caused her mascara and eyeliner to bleed down her cheeks.

“What are you doing with them?” Stiles managed to say.

“At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There’s no point in torturing them. They won’t give Derek up; the instinct to protect their alpha is too strong.” Gerard responded.

“Ok… so what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me, alright? He knows my scent. It’s pungent you know? It’s more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer, covered in fecal matter and urine-” Stiles rambled.

“You have a knack for creating a vivid picture Mr. Stilinski. I don’t know if you’ve realized this, but you are the most vulnerable of the entire group of teens you call a pack. You’re human, sentimental, and overall weaker. I want your friends to back down and tell me where I can find Derek. Once they have told me all I need to know, I’ll let you all on your merry little way.” Gerard spoke calmly.

“You think you can get away with this? Just because you’re a hunter doesn’t mean you are above the law, Gerard. You can’t do this.” Stiles spoke.

Gerard’s grip on Stiles’s collar tightened.

“Listen, Stiles. Your friends are children. Do you know how long I’ve been playing this game? Long before you were even born. They are going to try. But they won’t find you. And when I’m done with you, I’m going to leave you on their doorstep. That’s what I want. I want you to be my message.” Gerard spit viciously in Stiles’s face.

Stiles swallowed tightly and gave a quiet, forceful reply, “You don’t know them. You’ll get what’s coming to you. They’ll find me.”

Gerard chuckled and brought his fist backwards, “No, Stiles. They won’t.”

Stiles clench his eyes as the fist flew into his face. He heard a crunch before his vision went black.

Gerard stood up and let Stiles’s head fall to the ground. Blood leaked from the nose steadily.  
Gerard then strode over to the set chains he had prepared the day before. He then drug the unconscious boy to them and placed each wrist in a cuff with a thick padlock. His legs were left free. 

Gerard smirked before turning around and leaving the sleeping boy in the basement alone in darkness.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see exactly what Gerard has in store for Stiles and we see very concerned Scott and John. A plan is put in place to find Stiles but will it work? Dunno.

THIS CHAPTER IS UNDER REVISION AND HEAVY EDITING. IT WILL BE RELEASED IN LESS THAN A WEEK HOPEFULLY. HOWEVER I DO GET VERY BUSY.


End file.
